Generally, vehicles having highly automated driver-assistance functions are able to drive automatically without a driver. A prerequisite for this is usually that a highly accurate map be available as basis for adequate and precise detection of the driving environment. Such highly accurate maps may be updated online. This, for example, is so that changes of roads, signposting, etc. are known.
Problematic with such highly accurate maps and online updating are, inter alia, the following points:    1. Usually a great deal of data is transmitted per object. For example, in addition to the position, it is also necessary to transmit size or dimensions, orientations, names/classifications and so forth. For instance, a classification may be that the object is classified as a signal transmitter. Consequently, great resources (memory requirements, bandwidths, . . . ) are usually needed, making industrialization difficult.    2. Accuracy, e.g., with regard to a contour of the object, may not be sufficient for the highly automated driver-assistance function.